


Your Half-Dead Mentor Who Is Allergic To Feelings Is, Mayhaps, Not The Best Place To Get Relationship Advice

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Beck is Bi and his love life is a disaster, This is mayhaps a little bit of a shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "Why does everyone cute have to be evil or dead?"
Relationships: Beck (Tron)/Paige (Tron), Beck/Bodhi (Tron), Beck/Cutler (Tron), Beck/Lux (Tron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Your Half-Dead Mentor Who Is Allergic To Feelings Is, Mayhaps, Not The Best Place To Get Relationship Advice

"Why does everyone  _ cute  _ have to be evil or dead?"

Tron blinks. "What?"

"Being the renegade is difficult enough, but some  _ alarming  _ patterns are starting to form in my life, and I am  _ not. having. A good. time." _

Tron is absolutely bewildered, and has no idea how they've gotten into this topic of conversation. "Surely not everyone-"

" _ Everyone. _ " Beck throws up his hands dramatically. "Do you want a list? In order we have, Bodhi, dead, Cutler, rectified and then dead, Paige,  _ litterally Tesler's second in command,  _ do I even have to mention Lux? Because, as we are both fully aware, she is, in fact, super fucking dead."

"That's…certainly unfortunate."

"Yes! Yes it is."

Tron is quiet for a minute, going through his mental list of possible reactions to see if any of them would be appropriate. He comes up empty.

"I...am...sorry to hear that?" He winces as he says it, knowing it is not the best response but he is caught right on the edge of consolation and relationship advice  _ neither _ of which are his area of expertise, and he feels like he's short circuiting.

Beck grumbles a "yeah" and the conversation ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Tron voice that's rough buddy


End file.
